¿No me digas que eran celos?
by ninnae
Summary: Los celos no son el mejor amigo de un corazón enamorado, pero quizás sea el arma necesaria para desencadenar acciones que permitan a una persona confesar lo que siente su corazón. Saga solo sabe que quiere matar a Milo y besar los tentadores labios de Mu. Yaoi.


**¿No me digas que eran celos?**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, traigo un one shot, es un SagaxMu, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía de ellos, casi un año. Estoy algo oxidada con estos dos, así que de verdad espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer. Saludos!**

* * *

Saga dio dos fuertes golpes a la tabla de picar de madera, las zanahorias cortadas en perfectos trozos finos y rectangulares; un nuevo corte excesivamente fuerte, chirrió los dientes ante el caudal de pensamientos y recuerdos que circulaban por su mente. Mu y Milo, juntos y riéndose, con Milo posando sus manos sobre los hombros del ariano como si fueran más que viejos amigos. Otro corte a los trozos de zanahoria, en esta ocasión dejándolos más pequeños y de forma irregular, intentó centrar su atención en la cocina y las verduras que cortaba para el guiso, pero su mente traicionera solo veía la sonrisa traviesa de Milo y las mejillas sonrojadas de Mu, molestia…, eso era lo que le provocaba la escena, siempre repiqueteando como un molesto eco el nombre de Mu. Cerró los ojos mientras su mano se movía de manera automática hacia los otros vegetales que se encontraban al lado izquierdo de la tabla de picar, cogió primero la cebolla con su capa exterior de color café, sin siquiera escrutar su apariencia. El primer corte fue a la mitad de la verdura, el segundo un poco más brusco le hizo soltar el sollozante aroma que ocasionó que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas, Saga maldijo a su falta de atención. Solo Mu y sus acciones eran capaz de colocarlo en ese estado de catarsis y mal humor. Respiró tratando de calmarse, si tan solo…

—Te ves como un verdadero miserable colocando todas esas expresiones tan contrariadas Saga —dijo con burla Kanon apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, quien había estado observando todo el espectáculo de las muecas de su hermano.

—No tengo porque prestar atención a las estupideces que dices Kanon —Saga volteó a ver a su hermano para luego desviar su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia los vegetales—. No te metas en mis asuntos.

—Eres demasiado obvio, pero también un cobarde, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? el lugar de querer masacrar a Milo como lo haces con esos pobres vegetales.

Saga miró de mala manera a su hermano para poder proseguir con su tarea, ignorando cualquier palabra que este le dirigiera. Kanon rodó los ojos, Saga podía ser alguien muy sagaz cuando se lo proponía, pero en lo que se trataba de relaciones sociales y personales era un completo desastre.

—Si no eres capaz de decirle a Mu lo que sientes puede que alguien más se te adelante…—Kanon hizo una pausa—, alguien como Milo.

Saga apretó los labios y soltó el cuchillo que de nueva cuenta bajaba para seguir cortando la cebolla, estaba molesto, la imagen de Milo volvió a su mente, al igual que el recuerdo del día anterior.

 _La guerra dejó muchas heridas abiertas, sin embargo, también había dado paso a la creación de nuevos lazos, Saga había aprendido a punta de malos momentos y crisis de culpabilidad que la actitud serena y tranquila de Mu era su mejor medicina, quien solía cobijarlo en su templo y dedicarle palabras de aliento, su mirada había sido el espejo que había utilizado para aprender a perdonarse y pedir perdón a todos los que había hecho daño. Los ojos jade de Mu habían sido su consuelo y perdición. Sin saber nada, terminó entregando su corazón al ariano de semblante impasible y amable sonrisa._

 _Aquella mañana se había levantado con un ánimo más decaído que de costumbre, viejas pesadillas de los días de donde era patriarca retornaron a su psique, perturbando su sueño y la tranquilidad que a punta de esfuerzo había tratado de forjar en su rutina. De manera automática su mente conjuro la imagen de Mu, y sabía que a pesar de que era muy de mañana el ariano estaría despierto por sus constantes hábitos madrugadores. Por lo que dejando atrás el templo de géminis se encaminó hacia Aries, saludando de paso a Aldebarán que venía recién levantándose. Todo parecía tranquilo en los alrededores, nada fuera de lo común, solo que… una gruesa y conocida risa lo descolocó al aproximarse a la entrada de Aries, "Milo", pensó en su fuero interno; Saga frunció el ceño con cierto temor instalándose en su corazón al igual que la ardiente sensación de algo que conocía bastante bien, los celos, malditos celos que había comenzado a sentir desde que posó sus ojos en Mu. Saga avanzó unos cuantos metros más, sin su armadura y vestido solo de civil su caminar era más silencioso y menos notorio. Rezagándose a andar entre las sombras de las columnas se aproximó hacia el sonido que generaba aquella molestia en su interior, se paralizó a ver a Mu con una gran sonrisa, sonrojado y una mirada brillante, mientras Milo pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros del ariano de manera cómplice y comprometedora. Saga empuñó sus manos con sus instintos asesinos bullendo en su interior, los pensamientos de odio contra Milo crecieron como el peor de los venenos que inundaba todo su sistema, al ver una imagen de él destrozando al pobre griego en su cabeza abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y en un momento de lucidez muy tenue salió casi corriendo del templo de Aries sin importarle si alguno de los otros dos dorados se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Debía escapar de ese lugar si no deseaba cometer un crimen._

Saga suspiró, no quería darle más vuelta al asunto, en algún momento debía afrontar su dilema con Mu, pero no se hallaba con las fuerzas para hacerlo en ese momento, su mente ideaba mil y una situaciones, y todas ellas acababan de la peor manera para él.

Kanon rodó los ojos ante la reticencia de su hermano.

—Creo que si no intentas resolver tú el asunto, alguien lo hará por ti hermanito —dijo Kanon viendo hacia la entrada del templo de los gemelos con una sonrisa sospechosa. Saga dejó el utensilio sobre la encimera de la cocina, mientras le dedicaba una mueca a su hermano. Saga se posicionó a la altura de su hermano que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, el mayor de los gemelos abrió con sorpresa los ojos, Mu como una aparición, bamboleando su largo cabello lila y su roja bufanda, se presentó frente a los dos gemelos con un semblante tranquilo y una grata sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó mirando primero a Kanon y luego a Saga.

Kanon asintió mientras Saga mantuvo silencio observando a Mu que estaba parado frente a los dos gemelos.

—No te quedes con la boca abierta hermanito —dijo con burla Kanon, se levantó de la pared donde estaba poyado y pasó a rozar con fuerza el hombro de Saga despabilándolo. Para luego desaparecer por la misma entrada que Mu hizo su aparición. Saga tragó con fuerza, toda la molestia por la escena del día anterior desapareció de su cabeza, quedando solo la imagen del ariano frente a él como único foco de su atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí Mu? —pronunció Saga.

Mu cerró los ojos unos segundos para colocar una expresión de seriedad.

—¿Quería saber cómo estabas Saga? El día anterior fuiste a mi templo, pero te marchaste muy rápido.

—Solo no quería molestar —dijo el griego de manera directa, recordando la cercanía observada entre Milo y Mu.

Mu suspiró, tratando de escrutar el rostro compungido de Saga. El griego no era alguien que se iba por las ramas cuando tenía algo que decir, sin embargo, solía ser muy complicado arrancar los pensamientos de su mente en palabras que definieran su pesar. Con el tiempo había aprendido a conocerlo como más que el gran caballero de Géminis que muchos admiraban, él había sido capaz de ver a aquella persona frágil, a aquel fantasma lleno de culpas y dolor, al ser vulnerable, pero también de buen corazón quien podía ser el heleno, silueta que escondía tras una careta de hombre rígido y pragmático. Todo de Saga había llegado a fascinarle, y un vínculo de confianza se había forjado entre ambos ante las tantas experiencias y momentos que han estado viviendo juntos. Por tanto, lo que sucedió el día anterior lo tenía descolocado y en lo más profundo sumamente ansioso, siempre había sido asiduo a buscar todas las respuestas que desconocía, y esta no era la excepción.

—Nunca podrías molestarme Saga, además… —Mu dudó por unos segundos antes de continuar—. Pero eso no responde mi principal interrogante ¿Necesitabas algo de mí? ¿Y por qué te fuiste de la nada?

Saga desvió su mirada de Mu, ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Estaba ahí, preocupado por él, pero solo como un simple amigo, un compañero que busca su bienestar, y él…, solo deseaba su corazón.

—Tuve pesadillas y necesitaba tu opinión, pero no quería interrumpir tu momento a solas con Milo.

Mu boqueó, su momento con Milo, el ariano frunció el ceño con desconcierto, recordaba la presencia de Milo en su templo temprano por la mañana, sin embargo, el motivo de eso no era más que un mero consejo acerca de Camus, hacía pocos días, Milo había tomado el valor de darse una oportunidad con el francés obteniendo una sorpresiva respuesta positiva. Mu se mordió la lengua ante un pensamiento pasajero que se enraizó en su mente, Saga…podría estar celoso de Milo, Mu no lo creía del todo posible, a él mismo le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos y el naciente cariño que estaba desarrollando por el tercer custodio, y conociendo a Saga y todo lo que llevaba en el interior, le costaba imaginar al griego en el rol de un hombre enamorado. Mu decidió tentar su suerte.

—Milo vino a mi templo temprano por la mañana, no es algo del todo anormal —dijo Mu con tono tranquilo en el exterior, pero con un pequeño tinte de nerviosismo.

Saga cambió su gesto apacible por un semblante algo sombrío, Mu examinó la tensión que se instaló en las facciones del griego. Solo algunas palabras más…

—Milo quería decirme algo importante —Mu atenuó su tono de voz—, que estaba enamorado.

El rostro de Saga terminó por descomponerse y muchas ideas corrían por la mente del lemuriano. Finalmente Saga habló.

—¿Qué es lo que le dijiste Mu? —presionó el heleno con voz monótona.

Mu mordió su labio inferior y respiró profundo.

—¿Qué crees que le dije Saga? —contraatacó el ariano.

Saga frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, se aproximó a Mu a paso lento y amenazador.

—¿Qué quieres conseguir Mu? Los vi a Milo y a ti, fue obvio por su posición que tu respuesta fue positiva. ¿Quieres presumirme lo que él y tú tienen?

Mu tragó saliva, quizás provocar a Saga no había sido del todo buena idea, el macizo cuerpo del gemelo lo tenía acorralado contra la pared viéndolo penetrantemente con aquellos dos ojos verdes que solían dejarlo embobado y que le gustaba admirar cuando Saga no prestaba atención a sus acciones. Mu lamió sus labios, con las emociones a flor de piel, su respiración entrecortada combinando con la cada vez más próxima respiración helena. Saga acercó su rostro al de Mu, en un inconsciente movimiento de necesidad e hipnotismo proveniente de los labios de Mu. No fue el beso más dulce ni amoroso, si no uno aguerrido, lleno de enfado, necesidad y un profundo anhelo construido a base de esperanzas rotas de un pasado perdonado y amores que se encontraron después de un tiempo de guerra. No era el primer beso de Saga, ni el más inocente de Mu, ambas bocas se perdieron en un sinfín de caricias experimentadas envueltas en una pasión que los gobernaba a ambos. Saga fue el primero en volver a la realidad y separarse del ariano cuando sus pulmones exigieron de mala gana el preciado oxigeno que les permitía vivir. Mu con los ojos cerrados jadeó de sorpresa, levantó su rostro y abrió sus ojos centrándose en la expresión de Saga, tan diferente y humana, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los labios algo hinchados y mojados.

—No es a Milo a quien quiero Saga, sino a una persona que ha compartido conmigo sus días, sus pesares y miedos más grandes, a quien quiero es la persona que acaba de robarme uno de los mejores besos que he tenido —mencionó Mu todavía sintiendo el hormigueo y el agradable sabor de la boca de Saga sobre sus labios.

Saga boqueó por un instante para luego observar a Mu con una sonrisa.

—Tu, lograste atraparme, pero ¿Cómo…?

—Solo tenía sospechas Saga, y quizás un poco de esperanza —dijo Mu con un poco de timidez, pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

—Eres un diablillo borrego —bufó Saga despegándose de Mu y dejándole un poco de espacio—. Te atreviste a llevarme al límite sin conocer el resultado.

—El que no se arriesga Saga nunca tendrá nada que perder, ni mucho menos nada que ganar.

Saga negó y suspiró, relajó su semblante antes de hablar.

—No voy a prometerte amor eterno Mu, la sola palabra es demasiado subjetiva y es usada de las maneras más inapropiadas, sin embargo, si puedo prometer que esto que siento es verdadero, que me ha costado aceptarlo, pero este sentimiento esta tan arraigado en mí, que se ha vuelto parte de mi alma, ese trozo de mi alma eres tú, y si no estuvieras aquí un pedazo de mi faltaría por el resto de mi vida.

Mu calló con el corazón envuelto en candidez y una sonrisa de profunda felicidad, las palabras de Saga sonaban tan inverosímil para su consciencia que todavía no acaba de asimilar todo lo dicho por el griego. Bajó la cabeza respirando de manera irregular para levantar la cabeza segundos después.

—Saga —musitó en voz baja en un comienzo—, ni siquiera se bien que decirte, tenía solo una pequeña esperanza de que al menos me dieses una oportunidad, pero que él que tú me quieras y me veas de la misma, yo…

—El "amor" Mu, no puede expresarse solo con unas cuantas palabras —dijo Saga acariciando el rostro del ariano con una de sus manos—, es algo mucho más profundo y grande, algo que nos consume y nos hace necesitar a esa otra parte involucrada.

—Ahora no te dejaré marchar Saga, lo entiendes ¿verdad? —dijo Mu, mirando con un profundo brillo en sus ojos al heleno—, te quiero siempre a mi lado.

—Como si hubiera una manera de que me alejase de ti ahora que conoces lo que escondo, pequeño diablillo —pronunció Saga con cariño y diversión—. Eres una de las personas que más me conoce Mu, sabes de mis fantasmas —dijo con un semblante más serio—, mi pasado…

—Nade de eso importa, lo sabes…, debes aprender a perdonarte y a realizar una nueva vida. Te apoyaré siempre que me permitas estar en tu vida.

Saga tomó a Mu del mentón, volviendo a robar un beso, más tranquilo y dulce, transmitiendo el cariño, la devoción y la promesa de un compromiso que por mucho tiempo ambos habían estado deseando. Mu respondió con ahínco y una sonrisa pugnando de sus labios, con el pensamiento de no dejar escapar al hombre que se hallaba a su lado. ¿Quién diría que serían los celos sería su medio de unión? Mu apreciaba a Milo, y la ayuda indirecta que este le había brindado, disfrutaría de Saga y se encargaría que el gemelo no acabase lastimando a su buen amigo, guiado por los celos.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
